1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radiation cured coatings for use in an image forming device, and more particularly to radiation cured coatings for use on an image forming device component such as a doctor blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices used in image forming apparatus may utilize coatings for various purposes. These purposes may include modification of electrical, physical and chemical properties such as resistivity, roughness, or surface energy. The devices upon which the coatings may be applied within an image forming apparatus may include photo-conductive devices and non-photoconductive rollers such as developer rollers, doctor blades, etc.